


Hearts Aflame

by cassanabaratheon



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassanabaratheon/pseuds/cassanabaratheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora kissed her fiercely and pressed her back against the wooden door. They had just a couple of minutes snatched in between the dinner and when she was expected to join the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts Aflame

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: femme_slash_fan  
> \- Cora/Sarah - the hidden side of Downton life

It was just a look, so transient that to anybody else it meant absolutely nothing. But she knew that she understood everything it meant in the small moment that it last. Cora's eyes had burned with desire and Sarah's lips curled into a small smile as she delayed only a few seconds before she followed her into the room. It was room was dimly lit, a spare drawing room that was barely used but still had to be made up just in case anyone wanted to venture inside. It proved to be quite useful for them and as Sarah shut the door behind her she was surprised, and mildly amused, to find that Cora had moved from the centre of the room to her side so quickly. Cora kissed her fiercely and pressed her back against the wooden door. They had just a couple of minutes snatched in between the dinner and when she was expected to join the others. They both fed off the thrill of danger should anyone come to find them and Sarah heard her breathless giggle against her neck as she kissed her way up.

Their lips met eagerly and with a desire to drown in each other. Skin immediately heated and ached to feel more, so much more than just touching above red silk and black cloth. They were feverish with lust, hearts aflame and Cora moaned against her lips. She tugged at the little buttons at Sarah's collar to at least touch some of her and Sarah's hands roamed freely over the Countess' body. She wanted to have her there and then, pushed up against the door, on the table with discarded books or on the rich Persian rug beneath their feet. Their hearts were beating quickly, breaths hitched in their chests and they lurched so that Cora's back was pressed against the wall whilst Sarah proceeded to press kisses along her jaw, neck and chest – any expanse of smooth pale skin that she could find. Cora's long fingers gripped her shoulders and then tightened in her hair, pulling her mouth back up to hers. Sarah gently bit her lip and Cora's tongue teased and toyed with her.

It took all of Sarah's will to then pull away and Cora let out a frustrated sound that made Sarah smirk in return. But the smirk froze when they heard voices and Cora's eyes widened in panic to which Sarah swallowed hard and quickly straightened up her mistress' dress and tucked a lose strand of hair back into its place. Cora gave her a grateful smile and then patted herself down once before she took in a deep breath and Sarah followed her to the door. Cora touched the handle and then turned back to her to kiss her once more.

"Later," she promised, her voice a sensual purr that made Sarah ache. Sarah could only nod, lust having robbed her of speech and with a final and hinting look, Cora opened the door and left. Sarah heard from further down the hallway Cora apologise for keeping them. She heard the Dowager respond and Sarah only thankful that it wasn't the Dowager's nosey daughter.

Sarah used the moment alone to compose herself – she really didn't need anyone downstairs to look at her and make a comment if she looked anything other than her normal self. Especially Thomas and his bleedin' eyes that noticed things that most didn't. Once she was sure that the flush from her cheeks had gone she stepped out cautiously and seeing the hall was empty, she made her way downstairs to sit the evening out until she was called.

She passed Thomas as they went to sit down at the table and he eyed her critically as she pulled out the chair and lowered herself into it.

"What's up with you?" he asked, voice hinting at something and she looked at him sharply.

"Nothin'," she watched a small smirk form at his mouth and was aware that some of the others were looking at her.

"You look ruffled," he said craftily and she wanted to smack him one.

"I'm fine," she said and picked up the teacup. He kept smirking, leaning back in his chair, obviously enjoying her discomfort.

Well, that was the last time he was getting any fags from her, she thought and after an awkward moment everyone went back to what they were doing beforehand. Sarah didn't pay them any attention as her mind drifted back to her ladyship and all that the night promised and she secretly smiled as she took a sip of her tea.


End file.
